


Testing a Hypothesis

by Fandomanon



Series: Incubus!Patrick AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this AU: “I just got turned into an incubus or a succubus and I’m like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so I'm literally starving because I don’t know how to seduce people AU. BONUS POINTS IF THEY ARE A VIRGIN." </p><p>"So," Patrick said after a tense moment of silence, "what's your plan?"</p><p>"I'm making it up as I go along," Pete said, drumming his hands on his thighs. "It's probably gonna start with you being in the hallway while I jerk off, and if that doesn't work, we'll get gradually closer. And if nothing works, well. We'll see what we can do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing a Hypothesis

Patrick was hungry. He’d been hungry for a long time, but now he was nearly starving, his face gaunt and dark circles under his eyes, and he couldn’t sit still. And it’s not like he could just go up to someone and politely ask to have sex with them, to solve the issue.

 

For one, he was only seventeen (even if that was the legal age, it still meant he couldn’t legally go get drunk and laid, dammit), and for another, he didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself if someone was nice enough (or weird enough--he had no illusions about his looks; he already knew he didn’t look like the stereotypical incubus, what with his baby fat and being short and having thinning hair) to sleep with him. He might accidentally drain them.

 

The only _good_  thing to come out of being this hungry though, was that his mom was worried enough to let him stay home from school. She thought that being around a bunch of hormonal teens, and not being able to eat, would be too much for him, and she was probably right.

 

But, seeing as Patrick didn’t want to die of starvation before he turned seventeen, something had to be done. And that something meant sneaking out of the house when his mom went out on a date, headed to a bar, to try and rid himself of his pesky virginity, and feed.

 

He grabbed his car keys and headed out, sending a quick prayer up to the heavens that he would make it home before his mom, and headed to a bar he knew wouldn’t card him, as long as he didn’t try to buy any alcohol.

 

He’d made sure to wear something at least a bit attractive; a nice pair of jeans, and a slightly too tight band shirt, to go along with his hat, hoping it’d show off his best assets, and get him laid.

 

However, he’d managed to forget one thing; he had no idea how to flirt with anyone. It mostly meant standing near the corner of the bar, watching the band play, and hoping someone not creepy would come up to him and start flirting. It meant less work for him, and less chances to be socially awkward.

 

When someone did finally appear, slinging an arm around Patrick’s shoulder, he startled, looking up at them.

 

“Um. Hi?” He said, inwardly cringing at how awkward he sounded.

 

The guy just grinned at him, leaning down to study his face. “Hey, there. What’s a kid like you doing at a place like this?”

 

“I was just, um, watching the band? They were pretty good, I guess.”

 

That just made the guy grin harder, and stick his hand in Patrick’s face. “You have good taste kid. I’m Pete. Your name is?”

 

“Oh--oh! My name’s Patrick? It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, ‘Trick. So, you come here just for the band? Because I haven’t seen you around here before.”

 

Patrick scuffed his feet on the floor. “Oh, uh. I just figured that coming here would be fun? And I’m always up for live bands.”

 

“Fun, huh? Are you even old enough to be here? No offense, but you look pretty young.”

 

Patrick deflated, just a bit. “Do I really? Shoot. And, um. I’m as old as you want me to be?”

 

Pete pulled away just enough to stare at Patrick incredulously. “Whoa, whoa. How old are you even?”

 

Patrick looked down at his shoes. “I’m seventeen. But I’m mature for my age, really!”

 

“Okay, no. What is a kid like you doing in a bar like this, really? You’re gonna get perved on.”

 

Patrick was definitely not pouting, as he replied sullenly, “maybe that’s what I want to happen. Look, if you’re not interested in me, can you leave? You’re scaring people away.”

 

“Maybe that’s what I want to be doing. You’re too young to be in a place like this, trying to get picked up. So what are you really doing here?”

 

Patrick crossed his arms, and stepped out from under Pete’s arm. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Now go away, please.”

 

“That’s really not happening, and I’ve probably heard wilder. So what gives?”

 

“If you must know,” Patrick said huffily, “I’m an incubus. And I’m hungry. So I’m trying to feed, and I can’t if you’re bothering me and scaring people away from me.”

 

Pete studied him carefully. “Look, no offense, but you look like you have no idea what you’re doing. Have you ever fed before?”

 

“No, but it can’t be too hard. I mean, other people have been doing it for years.”

 

“Okay, that’s just. Great. So you’re a virgin then?”

 

“That’s not--that’s none of your business,” Patrick said quickly, cursing his fair complexion as he began to blush.

 

"It kinda is now, kid. Look, I'm gonna try and help you out. Do you know anything about how to be an incubus? How you feed?"

 

"Well, no. But it's probably easy. Just--" he made a vulgar hand gesture, and blushed harder.

 

"So do you have to like, be in a room to feed? And do you have to touch the person? Do you know that?"

 

"I don't _know_ , okay. I just--I'm making things up as I go along. It's not like this came with an instruction manual, or anything. And now I'm probably going to starve because of it. _fuck_."

 

Pete grabbed his shoulder, and turned Patrick to look at him. "Look, we're gonna fix this, okay? And we're gonna do this without you having to do anything you haven't done before."

 

"And how do you suggest that, huh?"

 

"Look, kid, are your parents home? If not we can try there."

 

"What makes you think I want you to do anything?"

 

"Because I promise that I'm not gonna try anything, and I promise I don't want you to die. Now do you have a car? Cause if not, my friend can give us a ride."

 

Patrick grimaced, and then motioned for Pete to follow. "Yeah, I've got a car. Follow me. But if you try anything, I'm calling the cops."

 

"I'm not gonna try anything except to help you," Pete said, following Patrick out to his car.

 

When they got out, Patrick was silent as he started his car, and Pete turned on the radio, flicking between stations. Without looking, Patrick slapped his hand.

 

"Driver picks the music, so stoppit--we're almost there anyways."

 

Pete sat back with a huff, kicking the dashboard idly as he peered over at Patrick--he looked way too pale, and sickly, even in the street light.

 

"So," Patrick said after a tense moment of silence, "what's your plan?"

 

"I'm making it up as I go along," Pete said, drumming his hands on his thighs. "It's probably gonna start with you being in the hallway while I jerk off, and if that doesn't work, we'll get gradually closer. And if nothing works, well. We'll see what we can do."

 

"Seriously? That's your plan? That sucks."

 

"Well it's better than letting you pick up an old dude who thinks it's hot that you're young."

 

Patrick didn't reply, pulling into the driveway. Thankfully his mom didn't appear to be home yet, so he shut off the car and got out, Pete following behind closely as he opened the door to the house and led him up to his room.

 

Pete moved in front of Patrick, and promptly shut the door in his face. "Hey!"

 

"It's all part of the plan, dude. Now just sit there, see if you're getting anything."

 

Patrick huffed, annoyed, but slid down the door, waiting impatiently. "Are you doing anything yet?"

 

Pete ignored him for a moment, tugging his pants and briefs off just enough to free his cock, and sat on the bed, grabbing the hand lotion that was on the bedside table; teenagers were way too predictable.

 

He squeezed some into his hand, and stroked slowly, until he was hard. He wasn’t trying to come, not yet; especially if it was feeding Patrick.

 

“Can you taste that?” He called out, still stroking himself slowly, to tease himself.

 

Patrick closed his eyes and concentrated, before shaking his head. “No, I can’t. I don’t think this is gonna work, Pete.”

 

Pete groaned, and paused. “Okay, so just--open the door, take a step in--just a step though. We need to figure out how close you have to be, and I wanna be precise.”

 

Patrick slowly stood, and opened the door, moving into the room and closing the door behind him. “Okay, now what?”

 

Pete began stroking himself again, digging his nails into his thigh and groaning. “How about now?”

 

Patrick shook his head, eyes locked on Pete’s back, forgetting that Pete couldn’t see him. “Uh, no,” he said, taking another step forward.

 

Pete bit his lip, and started teasing himself more, scratching his chest lightly as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke, “fuck. Just--take a step closer every so often, till you can actually taste it, okay?”

 

Patrick licked his lips and nodded again, didn’t even bother speaking as he creeped closer and closer, until he could nearly taste Pete’s lust in the back of his throat, and he moaned quietly.

 

That made Pete tense up, turn to look at him. Patrick was standing on the other side of the bed, watching him, and he looked hungry.

 

“Hey, ff--can you taste it now?”

 

Patrick swallowed hard, eyes flicking up to meet Pete’s. “Almost--can’t I just help? Please? I bet it’d taste so good--”

 

Pete shook his head firmly. “No, you can’t. You’re not old enough. Just get closer, but don’t touch me. If you touch me, I stop.”

 

Patrick whined, and crawled on the bed, getting closer and closer, as Pete sped up his strokes, hissing when he could feel Patrick’s breath on the back of his neck.

 

“Can I please just--just a kiss, please? Nothing else, I swear, but I just need to do something--just touch you, c’mon.”

 

Pete groaned, his resolve crumbling, and he turned just enough so he could see Patrick, and he used his free hand to knock Patrick’s hat off of his head, and pull him into a kiss.

 

Patrick moaned happily, pressing closer. He could taste it now--Pete tasted like coffee, and something else Patrick couldn’t really define, but it didn’t matter; all that did matter was that the scent and taste of Pete’s lust was stronger now, and he licked his way into Pete’s mouth to get a better taste, could feel himself becoming less hungry.

 

It felt so good, after going so long without eating properly, and he couldn't help the tiny, hungry noises he made in Pete's mouth, as Pete moaned back, his hand tugging just a bit on Patrick's hair to tilt his head up and angle their kiss better.

 

Pete quickened his strokes, feeling close already, and a bit tired as well, from the energy drain, and he mumbled a warning in Patrick's mouth as he tensed up and came with a groan, bucking up into his fist as he did.

 

Patrick whined when Pete pulled away from him, opening his eyes to stare at Pete and pout, while Pete leaned over to grab some tissues to clean up.

 

"Wait, no--I wanna taste, c'mon, please Pete?"

 

When Pete glanced over at him, he knew it was a bad idea; Patrick's eyes were dark with lust, and he kept licking his (red, swollen, gorgeous) lips.

 

"I-- _fuck_ ," Pete said wholeheartedly, but he lifted his hand and let Patrick grab his wrist, suck two of his fingers into his mouth with a happy whine.

 

Pete muttered a curse, and watched as Patrick sucked on his fingers, before moving away to lick his palm, until his hand was clean.

 

"Fuck, Patrick..." He said, and Patrick looked up at him and licked his lips again, before practically shoving Pete back on the bed to straddle him, and kiss him deeply again.

 

Pete went along with it, until his eyes started drooping, and he yawned into the kiss, shoving at Patrick weakly.

 

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Did that help at all?"

 

Patrick looked much better than before; the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared, and his skin had a healthy glow to it. He nodded, and nuzzled Pete's cheek, before pulling back with a faint blush.

 

"Yeah, it did. Thank you so much. How are you feeling though?"

 

Pete waved his hand vaguely, and sat up, tugging his boxers and jeans back up. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all. So that helped then? You're not gonna have to go bar hopping again, hoping that some creep will wanna fuck you now, right?"

 

Patrick fidgeted. "Right. But does that mean that you'll let me come to you when I'm hungry?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so, if it means you won't let creeps pick you up. I'll consider it community service."

 

Patrick shoved at Pete, looking more annoyed than embarrassed now. "You're such an asshole, but seriously, thanks. Do you want me to drive you anywhere?"

 

Pete yawned, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm just gonna nap here for a bit. Now shh, sleep time."

 

Patrick spluttered, as Pete laid back down and closed his eyes, his hand coming and grabbing Patrick's wrist and tugging him down as well.

 

"Pete, seriously? My mom's probably gonna be home soon--"

 

"Shh. You're a big boy, she's not gonna check on you tonight, and I'll sneak out your window tomorrow. Now sleep Patrick, you had a nice big meal, that should help."

 

When Pete yawned again, Patrick found himself yawning back, and he curled up next to Pete, letting him throw his arm over Patrick's waist to anchor them both, as they fell asleep.

  
Pete was more than half asleep when he thought he heard something; it could've been a dream, but he'd swear up and down he heard Patrick mumble, "next time I wanna blow you," sleepily, but he was asleep before he could ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this needs a warning, please! 
> 
> You can follow me at fandomanon.tumblr.com


End file.
